


A Willingly Caged Songbird

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Alie Hawke [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Dom Fenris (Dragon Age), F/M, Fenris likes bondage, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: When Hawke is happy, she hums. Since Fenris moved in, she hums quite often. The tune she hums in the bedroom, however, is quite different.





	

Hawke hummed softly as she breezed through the library, watering the flowers and little bushes. Fenris smiled to hear it, looking up from his book to watch her.

She always had a little bounce in her step now, like she was dancing. He’d noticed that it started when he finally agreed to move in with her. She’d convinced him when she accidentally walked in on a conversation he’d been having with Aveline about squatters and the law and guards asking questions. In retrospect, he didn’t even know why he’d resisted as long as he did.

Hawke continued humming, a tune somewhere between something raunchy and a lullaby. He wondered if there were words to go with it, and what they might be as he closed his book and stood. He rested his hands on her hips as she leaned over to water the lavender, her favorite. Her humming was interrupted by her giggle.

“I’ve been accosted by a stranger!” she cried, straightening.

He smirked. “I’m hardly a stranger to you, my songbird,” he murmured at her ear. She shivered, and he reveled in it.

“Oh, you’re plenty strange, my dear,” she contradicted. He chuckled, and she shivered again. When he kissed her neck gently she turned in his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I suppose you have me there,” he admitted, smiling down into her grinning face. It was still a bit strange to him to be a head taller than a human, but Hawke was quite short and he was quite tall for an elf. He’d never admit it, but he actually loved being taller than her. As he pressed his lips against hers in a searing kiss that had her humming with something else entirely, he used his superior height to back her against the bannister and lean her over it. She sighed happily, sifting her fingers through his hair. He loved how easily she submitted to him, without a hint of fear.

“Come to bed?” she asked in a soft whisper as he finaly released her lips. He smiled wickedly, and watched her hunger grow. Still, she waited for his answer.

“Yes,” he told her, his voice deep with desire. She grinned and hummed a quick and naughty tune as she tugged him along behind her until she could shut the door to their bedroom with her foot.

In this space, she’d declared weeks ago, he was in charge. When he’d discovered how much he enjoyed a certain fetish, it had frightened him at first. How could he, or she, not compare him to Danarius when he enjoyed the sight of her tied to her bed for him so much?

“It’s entirely different,” she’d told him, shaking her head. “You didn’t have a choice then, you weren’t safe. He did it to hurt you. None of that is true for us.” And she was right. She’d soothed his fears about himself with ease by implementing a code to keep them both safe and comfortable. They had a safe word, he knew her limits and what she absolutely could not alow. He never did anything she didn’t want. And the one and only time he’d driven her to use the safe word, he’d backed off immediately and released her bindings. She would always be safe with him.

So it was with great pleasure and even confidence that Fenris used his height and strength to subdue Hawke. He gripped her wrists behind her back, trapping her against his chest, and she trembled with excitement as she accepted his kisses. She hummed a song he knew that made his ears blush as she watched him tie her wrists together. He shot her a look as he tied her bound wrists to a discreet metal loop mounted in the wall behind the bed, and she just hummed louder. He’d make her gasp an apology soon…

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely headcanon that Fenris is a dom. 100% it is true. No doubt. It is also very, very hot.


End file.
